Vehicle seats are often of a form in which positions of plural parts thereof can be adjusted, such as sliding the entire seat in the front-back direction, vertically moving the height of the seating surface, reclining the seatback and the like, so as to be able to suit the physique and posture of the passenger. There were structures in which the adjustment of these movable regions was carried out manually, but power seats that are adjusted by the driving of motors are provided as more convenient structures.
In order to independently drive plural movable regions respectively, there has been conceived a structure that connects motors one-by-one to each output shaft that is connected to a movable region, but in such a structure, the number of motors becomes large. Thus, it would be efficient if plural output shafts were to be driven by one motor.
To this end, there are known structures in which the driving force of a motor is transmitted via clutches to respective output shafts that are connected to plural movable regions, and the respective movable regions are driven selectively by disconnecting the clutches as described in patent documents such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 58-97528, JP-A No. 6-87363, JP-A No. 62-183504, and JP-A No. 6-156123.